Mia Salvatore
: "My name is Mia Salvatore, and I am the vampire slayer. My job is to kill vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, and all kinds of supernatural freaks. Why? Because I'm the thing that even the monsters that monsters are afraid of have nightmares about." : —Mia Salvatore Mia Salvatore is the most powerful vampire slayer and one of the five main protagonists of the series, along with Rayne, Oracle, Sidney, and Nigel. Currently, Along with Rayne, Oracle, Sidney, and Nigel, Mia is a supernatural private detective, partnered with Rayne, who is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people across the world against dark and even supernatural forces from beyond. History Early Life Mia was born and raise in the city of San Francisco. She grew up in foster homes and never knew her birth-parents, nor did she even have siblings. She had some disciplinary troubles, but was basically a good kid growing up. One day, during her freshman year in high school, the Slayer in her was activated and she then was met by her first watcher, Nigel. And after Nigel explained what a slayer is and about the supernatural world, Mia accepted her fate. Personality Truthfully, Mia is a lot, not completely, but a lot like Rayne, if not similar. Mia is strong-willed, intelligent, cunning, sarcastic, no-nonsense, rebellious, determined, resourceful and passionate as well as tough-as-nails. Despite the fact that she is a woman, Mia can handle herself. Mia also has a pretty good, but often cruel, sense of humor. Nevertheless, Mia is something of a rebel who did not conform to traditional Slayer conventions; Nigel once admitted that "some flexibility is required" when it came to him being Mia's Watcher. Additionally, among Mia's most notable quality was her frequent sarcasm and ironic sense of humor. She often cracks jokes and puns about her opponents, especially in the midst of battle. Mia apparently took much enjoyment out of taunting them, usually getting very annoyed her enemies didn't respond. Despite her sarcasm and taunting behavior, Mia does have an understanding and sympathetic side. Despite her working knowledge of the supernatural, Mia is skeptical with regard to the "good aspects of religion" as she originally didn't believe in beings such as Deities, Fairies, more ancient Monsters (like Djinn, Dragons, Phoenixes, etc.) even Angels, or even God Himself (with some calling her an atheist) as the only supernatural being she hunted were vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, and demons. However, she becomes somewhat more open-minded after meeting Oracle. Physical Appearance Mia is a beautiful young women. She has long brown hair, light blue colored eyes, and wears a variety of outfits. Mia's clothing became increasingly less frilly and started to give off the appearance of a tougher, feminine, mature character. Since the very beginning of the series she shows a fondness for leather coats. One of her primary outfits were various colored tank top (generally black, grey, or navy blue), leather biker jackets, slim straight leg fit jeans, and boots. Powers and Abilities Mia is arguably the strongest, most powerful and most successful Slayer to have existed. Similar to vampires, as Mia grows older, she grows stronger and faster. In addition, Mia possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; she is established throughout the series as an extremely dangerous individual, and she is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and on one occasion, even angels. *'Superhuman Strength' - Mia is endowed with great strength that makes her even significantly stronger than humans, most vampires, most monsters, and most common lower demons: she was able to easily shove Astraroth, a powerful demon, to the ground and toy with before quickly overpowering Cole during their fight. She once overpowered a wrestler who was just as strong as a wrestler can get. As she grows stronger, she once lifted a train and threw it with only some effort. She was able to punch through Adam's thick hide and rip out his heart without ill effects. However, both Oracle and Rayne were once able to restrain Mia, albeit while Mia is a powerful slayer in her own right and Rayne is a powerful dhampir and Oracle is the Original Angel. *'Superhuman Speed' - Mia is able to move and react faster than humans, most monsters, and most vampires. She can easily outrun the fastest human in the world. After her speed was enhanced, she can outrun bullets. *'Superhuman Agility' - Mia possesses greater agility than humans and most monsters; she is capable of leaping to great heights and can perform parkour abilities faster than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Mia's reflexes are faster than a humans and a priests. She caught a crossbow bolt shot at her. *'Superhuman Durability' - Mia is much more durable to pain than any human. She can take hits from regular humans. *'Accelerated Healing' - Mia heal's from wounds faster than humans. Despite this durability to blunt force, Mia's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but she recovers from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Mia's wounds, including the stab wound from an angel blade, were near-completely healed. Mia also healed near-instantly from a knife cut to the face. *'Prophetic Dreams' - As a Slayer, Mia often gets dreams of future events, like the Apocalypse, that will happen. *'Enhanced Intuition' - Mia possesses heightened awareness of her surroundings. *'Collective Slayer Memories' *'Clairvoyance' - Being part of the supernatural 'family', Mia can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires, werewolves, and other ghosts can. *'Clairsentience' - Initially, Mia's powers manifested solely as a form of heightened senses allowing her to sense the presence of supernatural. Mia is able to sense supernatural presences in her old family home and was able to sense Sidney's spirit during a time of great stress. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mia is adept with martial arts and krav maga. She has subdued several human assailants with ease in multiple episodes and bested physically more powerful creatures, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade. Overtime, Mia became highly skilled to the point that she was able to take out an entire slave ring by herself. Relationships Mia and Nigel "You're more than just my watcher to me, Nigel. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Nigel is Mia's watcher, but he acts often like a father-figure to her. Mia trusts Nigel with her life and is very protective of him. She herself has even said to him that he's "the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Mia and Sidney "You're like the little sister I never wanted." Mia had saved Sidney's life and since then, Sidney has always been and will always be extremely loyal to Mia. Mia also often acts like a big sister to Sidney. Mia loves Sidney like a little sister. Mia and Rayne "I'm glad I met you, Rayne. And for that...I love you." At first, Mia and Rayne had a hard understanding, due to Rayne's status as a Dhampir. But eventually, after Rayne saved Sidney, the two quickly became fast friends and partners in crime. Prior to meeting her, Mia has heard of Rayne and even said that she has wanted to meet her for a long time. Over the course of the series, Mia starts to develop feelings for Rayne and the two eventually fall in love. Mia is also fiercely protective of Rayne. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hunters